


The Road to Babylon (Podfic)

by heartofthesunrise, Trojie



Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthesunrise/pseuds/heartofthesunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: Podfic of heartofthesunrise's 2017 Bandom Big Bang fic'The Road to Babylon'





	The Road to Babylon (Podfic)

**Download link:**

[Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByQerIKTUpJWZzU2azlaQ1hYVlU/view?usp=sharing) (106Mb)

**Duration:**

01:45:05

**Intro and outro music, and scenebreak sounds:**

_Wish You Were Here_ | Pink Floyd

**Story by:**

Heartofthesunrise

**Read by:**

Trojie

**Cover art:**

Heartofthesunrise


End file.
